


Entwined hearts

by Pyschokisses



Category: Dragonball
Genre: Dragonball - Freeform, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kakarot - Freeform, M/M, Planet Vegeta, Saiyans, Smut, Yaoi, goku - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, vegekaka, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyschokisses/pseuds/Pyschokisses
Summary: Based on Planet Vegeta, totally different timeline I suppose.Vegeta starts to show interest in one of the lower class called Kakarot. He grows envious as his father is impressed with Kakarot and has him work as one of his guards.
Relationships: Vegeta/Goku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Looking over the grey narrow buildings below him, he observed different classes of his race working alongside each other. Cacophony of mechanical tools being used behind him, echoing throughout as big machinery were operating on the newer models of space pods. His eyes slowly drifted up at the sky, it's rich hues of pink and orange swirled above, sharp prongs of the bare trees in the distance ripped a hole in the clouds. He unwrapped his tail from his waist, as it flicked in curiosity, the hairs on his middle brown coloured tail glistened behind him. He looked over watching as a crowd had formed around one of the recently landed space pods. His tail swayed behind him, he kept his focus on the pod watching as one of the well known Sayians had climbed out, and was approaching amicably towards the King. He scoffed watching as the King shown great interest on this Sayian , for they were a normal third class warrior; it was very peculiar to see that of a higher class to show such keen interest on the lower classes.

"That's another successful mission he's done this month," Tarble slowly approached from behind, watching his older brothers inquisitive glances.

"Why is our father so keen on this one?" Harsh tone erupted from Vegeta's throat, he wrapped his tail around his waist keeping his eye; watching as his father shook hands with this third class they called Kakarot.

Tarble watched his brothers inquisitive look turn to look of envy, as their father had Kakarot follow him back to the palace. Their father looked impressed, ecstatic to be precise, a look that neither received often, let alone witness. "Either way, it looks as though he's left a big impression." Tarble looked back at his brother who looked annoyed at that remark. "Brother?"

Vegeta inhaled deeply as he slowly turned to face Tarble whilst exhaling, doing his best to compose himself. "I suppose we shall be meeting this Kakarot in person?" The hackles on his tail slowly rose at the thought. He never seen Kakarot face to face, only from a distance; for he had no interest on Lower classes.

Tarble simply nodded and awaited for his elder brother to follow him back into the palace. Vegeta let out a low growl from his throat as he followed Tarble through the large red oval door, guards stood either side allowing the prince's to walk on by. Slowly they had approached the throne room, they paused as they witnessed Kakarot was on his knees in front of their father. They observed their fathers look of astonishment as he scanned Kakarot's power level, Vegeta raised a brow in interest, how a third class such as Kakarot;could already surpass those of same class levelled warriors. The king noticed his sons stood by the doorway.

"Ah, my sons have finally decided to join me." The king watched as Vegeta and Tarble slowly walked in,glancing over at Kakarot. 

Kakarot bowed at the pair before he stood up straight. Unbeknownst to him, Vegeta was studying him. Vegeta's eyes slowly scanned Kakarot's masculine body and facial features. Where the natural light from the windows hit, shadows hugged at the right areas that showed off Kakarot's chiseled body, like a work of art. Vegeta raised a brow as he was impressed with the low class appearance, he certainly was strong. He smiled subconsciously seeing Kakarot's chiseled jaw lift with a proud and pleasant smile, he wasn't paying attention to exactly what Kakarot was smiling at. He was soaking in every bit of of exposed area of the body he could see, unaware Tarble had noticed him observing the third class. Kakarot's tail twitch slightly at the tip as he was listening contently to the king. Vegeta leaned back focusing on such art, Kakarot had one of the prettiest tails he'd ever seen; dark brown and shone healthily in the light. His gaze was broken as his father cleared his throat to grab his attention. Vegeta looked back at his father from the corner of his eyes, with a placid look.

"From now on, Kakarot will now be one of my royal guards for he has shown his worthiness of such rank." The king stated in such content. "Come, I shall take you to your chambers." The king ordered for Kakarot to follow with a couple of the servants. 

Vegeta smirked watching as Kakarot's back was now faced towards him, allowing him to observe more of the well toned out body from behind. His distraction was short lived as he was nudged by his brother.

"You really like this one, don't you?" Tarble raised a brow with a half smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Vegeta kept his eyes on the direction that Kakarot had left. His tail slowly waving behind him, whilst he kept his focus on the third class.

"You know father wouldn't ever allow it." Tarble stepped in front to block Vegeta's view. "Perhaps best keep your distance, especially since it's close to the full moon." Tarble raised his brow at his brother, every eight years they have a full moon, which causes them to let out pheromones to attract a mate when they have come of mature age. This would be Vegeta's first time experiencing this, for he was only seventeen last full moon,to which his body was not ready. This time he has started to pick up such hormones, especially in build up to the full moon. The king would not approve of royalty mingling with lower classes, it was forbidden to do so. 

Vegeta sighed at his brother. "Tarble, I have not had such interest on a lower class, a third class to be precise; and that hasn't changed." He pushed Tarble to the side. He clicked his tongue ignoring his brothers glare, what were these feelings, why was he showing such interest? His tail flickered as he was deep in thought. He glanced back at his brother who was raising a brow with a smug expression, if his brother could tell his feelings for this third class sayian, just how obvious was he making it to others? He looked away tight lipped, he felt annoyed for allowing his emotions to get the better of him in such a way that it was obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakarot's eyes sparkled with curiosity as he inventoried his surroundings. The chamber he had been assigned to was unembellished, with only a bed, dresser, and red satin bedroom bench placed central of the room. Small stray light shone through the blue stained arched windows, that reflected on the white sandstone flooring. His eyes directed to the cardinal red drapes from the four post bed that draped down to the floor. He sauntered forwards to study the white intricate pillars of the bed, and ran his fingers over the carvings. Airy and harmonious footsteps echoed from behind him. His tail twitched,his senses widened, and his skin started to tingle as he listened with great intensity. Kakarot's vision sharpened as he slowly turned expecting his eyes to connect with one of the other guards. Instead, his eyes connected with the Prince who stood in the door way with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I see you have settled in well already," Vegeta raised his brows and scanned his eyes over Kakarot's body. Soon as their eyes connected he sharply looked away and cleared his throat.

Kakarot tittered rubbing the back of his head, "I... Uh..."

"I am not interested in whatever it is you wish to say, I am here to provide you a tour around the palace."

Kakarot furrowed his brows, and glanced behind the Prince. No one else seemed to be around, which he found bizarre for he wasn't used to seeing any member of the Royal family alone. "You?"

"Is there a problem?"

Kakarot blinked and shook his head, "No, I just assumed that-"

"Assumed what exactly?" He inquired and pressed his lips together.

"Well, to be truthful I'd assume either the king or one of the others would-"

"Are you questioning me?"

"W-what?...no I-I Uh..." Kakarot stammered and started to titter nervously.

"Good, shut up and follow," he spun on his heels and took a step towards the corridors. he glanced over his shoulder seeing Kakarot looking hesitant, "Now Kakarot, I do not have all day!"

Kakarot cleared his throat and gave a quick nod. He started to follow the Prince, and kept a few meters behind whilst scratching the side of his head unsure if perhaps he should be walking beside him. He had noticed Vegeta glancing back at him occasionally. Perhaps curious as to what he was doing, for he had a perplexed look etched on his face.They strode through the opulent palace doors spilling into the dull natural light, with it's pink hues.

"I'm not sure if my father has showed you the palace gardens before," Vegeta raised his brows over at Kakarot. He observed the way Kakarot looked around in awe, such simple things had caught his attention. The periwinkle blue flowers that shimmered and swayed in the gentle breeze, had caught Kakarot's attention the most; he cocked his head to the side studying them whilst his tail twitched in curiosity. Vegeta suppressed his smile and simply shook his head. It was strange to witness such admiration on the flowers, not something he personally paid much attention to. He cleared his throat and gestured Kakarot to continue to follow him.They continued to stroll along the garden, Vegeta kept glancing over at Kakarot. There was something about him that he found so intriguing. Not just by the strong and defined looks, but simply the way he behaved that made it so difficult to hate. 

Aware of the occasional glances from the Prince, Kakarot kept his glance back on him and grinned as the Prince would blush and quickly look away.

Vegeta chewed on his lip as he refrained from looking back. He just knew Kakarot was awaiting for him to look at him again. Why was he finding the low class so endearing. His heart flickered whenever their eyes had connected, and mentally he cussed at himself for showing such interest. He led Kakarot towards large open doors at the side of the palace, that headed straight into the kitchen. 

Kakarot roamed his eyes around the large kitchen, warm spice aromas filled the air, he smiled over at the servants who glanced back at him and with vacant expressions. 

Vegeta glanced over at Kakarot with a raised brow, “I am aware this isn’t something you maybe used to, but refrain from gawking at the servants.”

Kakarot scrunched his brows together, “I was only-“

“Whatever,” he brushed his shoulder whilst scowling at the servants, and averted his attention back on Kakarot. “my father is awaiting for us in the room ahead. I forgot to mention, you are invited to eat with us,” he gave a subconscious smile at Kakarot’s surprised look. As far as Kakarot was aware, he was just providing a tour around the place.

“So...this isn’t a tour?” 

“I let you see the gardens did I not?” Vegeta folded his arms.

“Sorry, so the real reason was for you to escort me to the-“

“The real reason was-“ He smirked roaming his eyes over Kakarot’s body before clearing his throat, “Well, I just wanted to know what my father is so fond of.”

“Perhaps because I-“ he was silenced by the prince pressing his finger against his lips.

“I don’t need to hear what ever it is you believe, you are not superior in any shape or form. Perhaps he has some plans for you, but I struggle to see it.”  
Vegeta pulled his finger away from Kakarot’s lips, he grinned and gestured for him to follow on.

Whispers circulated the room as they both walked out of the kitchen and towards a large hall. Servants rushed past them carrying silver dishes, Kakarot inhaled the savoury scent coming from the dishes. 

Vegeta stopped by a set of doors, awaiting for one of the guards that were stood either side to open. The guards raised their brows at Kakarot as they slowly opened the doors allowing them through. The doors creaked open, revealing a large dinning hall. Vegeta proceeded to walk ahead towards his father and brother, who were already sat at the top end of the table.

Kakarot took his time as he looked around the room. The dining hall was elegant in a minimalist sort of way. The table dominated the space, an elongated ellipse of oak. Chairs were placed at the top end, with comfortable backing, whereas the rest were left with stools to sit on at the bottom end. His foot steps click clacked on the marble flooring that echoed around them. Tall mullioned windows overlooked the gardens, it all felt surreal to him. One servant pulled out a chair for him to sit at the corner of the table. 

Two servants harmonised their heavy breathing with the screeching wheels of the cart as they'd pushed large meat dish to be sat in front of the King.

Everything went silent, as they glanced at the dishes placed in front of them. It looked enough to feed the whole race and then some. Kakarot glanced over at Vegeta while the King was talking in the background about their ancestors.

Vegeta bit his lip as Kakarot’s dark eyes met with his. He was sure Kakarot would believe he had no interest in him. 

As soon as Kakarot knew he had caught Vegeta’s attention, he smiled at him and observed the way Vegeta would quickly look away and blush. He could tell that Vegeta wasn’t the type of being he tried to perceive himself as. He recalled the way Vegeta had kept looking his way when the King introduced him. Curious, he waited for Vegeta to quickly glance over again. Soon as he caught the side eye glance he winked at him the left the Prince flustered.

“We also do not affiliate ourselves with lower classes,” the King gave Kakarot a stern look knowing he had not listened to what he was saying. 

Kakarot gulped and nodded slightly at the King, he glanced back at Vegeta who rolled his eyes and shook his head with a grin. The two subconsciously smiled at one another.

“I would hope you are not showing such interest in my son?” the King inquired, one heavy brow slanted in strong disapproval. His glare travelled with unnerving thoroughness as both Kakarot and Vegeta went crimson.

Tarble nudged his brother and shook his head at him, Vegeta was making it more obvious that he was starting to fall for the lower class. And they both knew their father would not only disapprove, but there would be harsh punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakarot paced the length of his room. He had got little sleep as his mind raced with thoughts of his past. His father had been assigned a mission and had never returned, when others were sent to investigate and to retrieve any evidence that showed his father's last whereabouts all they could find was his scouter. They found no sign of his pod and nothing came up on their radar. 

It was a peculiar disappearance, that Kakarot was left to fend for himself as his brother joined the elite warriors. He had made many attempts to try to search for his father to no avail, and it hurt him to see people carried on as if nothing had happened.

He kept on with his training and proved himself to be stronger than those of the same class as him. As such, he was assigned missions that were usually only given to those at a higher rank. 

A faint knock on the chamber door pulled him from his stupor. He composed himself and approached the door to answer it. Then immediately grinned as he saw it was his brother Raditz from the other side of the door who grinned back at him.

Kakarot stepped aside, gesturing for Raditz to walk in before closing the door behind them, “hey, what are you doing here?”

Raditz trailed his eyes around the room and let out a whistle in astonishment, “not done too bad for yourself.”

“Thanks,” he replied as he watched his brother meander around the room brushing his finger tip along the edging of the furniture. “I thought that you-“

“Ah we returned early, the planet was practically inhabitable so no profit can be made from it.” Raditz shrugged and sat on the foot of the bed before he glanced back at Kakarot’s inquisitive expression. “So, heard you have made quite a name for yourself while I was gone?”

Kakarot pressed his lips together while giving Raditz a curt nod, and rubbed the back of his neck as Raditz let out a chortle. He was aware there had been rumours circulating outside the palace, and he’d see the envious looks from others whenever he strode past them. One rumour claimed he had slept his way to a higher rank. Though just rumours, many believed that over the fact he had a higher power level. 

“What’s it like?” Raditz arched a brow at his brother and leaned back on the bed.

Kakarot blinked and knitted his brows at him before trailing his eyes around the room. The light shone through onto the bed leaving a nice blue hue and he smiled while glancing towards the window. It was one thing he loved about his chamber, he enjoyed standing by the window and looking down at the city below.

“It’s not bad, I really enjoy the views,” he smiled sauntering towards the window.

Raditz propped himself up on the bed leaning on his elbow, he scrunched his face in confusion . On observing his brother standing by the window his face then softened, and a low chuckle reverberated from his chest which caught his brothers attention.

“I’m glad you like your new living arrangements brother, but that’s not what I was asking.” Raditz shook his head and grinned at the confusion etched on Kakarot's face.

“Then what was it you were asking?” 

Raditz sat himself up on the edge of the bed and smoothed his hands along the soft bedding. He looked around the room in wonderment before he diverted his attention on his confused brother.

“What’s it like working for the King?”

“Well,” Kakarot rubbed the back of his head and looked out the window, “it’s not as bad as I had initially thought, they have allowed me to free roam the palace and train in my free time.” A smile appeared on Kakarot’s face as he peered down and noticed Prince Vegeta strolling through the palace gardens with servants following him.

Curious as to what his younger brother was smiling at, Raditz ambled towards him and followed his glance on the Prince. He shook his head and patted Kakarot on the shoulder, “playing a dangerous game there.”

Kakarot swallowed hard and shot a perplexed gaze on Raditz, “what do you mean?”

“I see you gawking at the Prince, you know the King will not take kindly to you ogling his son?”

“I-I uh well I um,” Kakarot stuttered, warmth spreading across his face as his brother kept a dubious stare on him. “I d-don’t like h-him th-that w-way,” Kakarot tittered, rubbing the back of his neck and averting his glance from Raditz.

Raditz sighed and rested his hands on his brothers' shoulders to pull his attention back on him. He gave his brother a stern look as he reluctantly glanced back at him. “Kakarot, you need to quit these feelings if the king were to catch you, then who knows what punishment you’ll have to endure. You’ve got this far, don’t let your hormones distract you and destroy all that you’ve built up for yourself, you know our parents would be so proud of you.” 

Kakarot frowned and tapped Raditz hands off his shoulders before he pivoted towards the window again, “I wish you would stop speaking like that, as if our father is also dead.”

“We have to accept the truth brother, there is no trace of him, he’s gone and sooner we can accept that the sooner we can move on.”

“You don’t know that!” Kakarot shook his head and glared back at Raditz from over his shoulder, “I refuse to give up finding him!”

Raditz pursed his lips and folded his arms against his chest. He started to pace the length of the chamber while the heavy silence filled around them before he let out a sigh to break through the impenetrable atmosphere.

“Getting close to the King may actually be an advantage for us,” Raditz scratched the side of his head pacing the room deep in his thoughts and mumbling things under his breath.

Kakarot scrunched his brows and spun to face his brother, “what are you proposing?”

“What I am proposing brother, is for you to remain on the King’s good terms so much so that he’d be willing for you to create a new search party to find our father, after all he is the one in charge and was the one to call off the mission to continue looking for our father.”

“I don’t know-“ Kakarot sighed and scratched the side of his arm as he started to think how he’d even be able to persuade the King to order a search party for his father. 

“You are adamant he is still out there right?” Raditz watched as Kakarot nodded bluntly, “you don’t want to ask too soon as he will reject and unlikely to change his mind in the future, maybe do something to impress him more.”

“Wait — “ Kakarot frowned at his brother and crossed his arms, “you aren’t suggesting I try to flirt with him?” He noticed Raditz sly grin and jeered, “just a second ago you reminded me why I couldn’t get close to the Prince and now you want me to attempt to seduce the King, are you out of your mind?!”

Raditz was about to respond till a faint knock on the door made the two to quickly compose themselves before Kakarot answered the door, one of the elite soldiers smiled at him and peeked over his shoulder towards Raditz.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we have been asked to prepare for our next mission,” the soldier exchanged a modest smile with Raditz who gave him a terse nod.

“I was just leaving now, I’ll catch up with you all outside the palace doors,” Raditz replied and waited for the other saiyan to leave before he faced his brother, “think about what I said,” he pulled Kakarot in for a hug and sauntered out the room leaving Kakarot alone in his thoughts.


End file.
